


Ignorance

by madhbh



Category: the maze runner
Genre: Before Thomas, F/M, M/M, Multi, Original Character - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-19
Updated: 2019-01-19
Packaged: 2019-10-12 12:07:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17467244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madhbh/pseuds/madhbh
Summary: Terrified, Annie finds herself waking up in a field with thirty boys as they all helplessly try to remeber where they came from.After arriving, a boy called Nick begins to take charge. He is a tyrant, though he is nothing like the first boy who arrives in the mysterious box that comes from the ground. His name is Adler.Annie and her friends must team up with the two other enemy “clans” to defeat Adler and take back their Glade before he sucks them all into a brutal dictatorship.(disclaimer, I wrote this before the Fever Code came out)





	Ignorance

**Author's Note:**

> LISTEN I knOW that almost all Maze Runner fics have the “another girl” trope but SHUT UP I wrote this idea like FOUR YEARS AGO so... whatever ok. The plot comes from a fic I’ve already wrote but it’s like trash so I’m rewriting it and taking out the noncon because it was b-a-d. Anyway. Yeah. I really love the characters in this story and I hope you end up loving them too. And, yes, they’re all some type of gay. Most of them anyway.

In the dark, a familiar face just barely touched the surface. He was a boy, she knew that much. She knew he looked like her, too, but she couldn’t remember who he was. His face was just there, in her mind, but _who_ was he? She didn’t know.

Her eyes opened slowly. Light covered the vision of the boy, and his face was lost. As she focused, she could make out grass and trees around her. Every few seconds she could see legs rushing across her view. It was as if people were running around. Her hearing came back to her, and she heard shouting coming from every direction. Slowly, the girl sat up.

She found herself in a very large courtyard with walls that towered above her like skyscrapers. In the center of each wall was a split down the middle as if they opened into another space. She squinted and turned her head around. Kids of all ages rushed around, screaming and crying. Some sat in the grass, cradling their knees. The girl looked around more and saw that none of them were girls. In fact, she didn’t see a _single_ girl anywhere. She felt herself hurting and wished for a doctor. Though somehow she had a feeling there were no doctors around to help her.

The girl decided to stand up. She tried to remember what had happened and how she had gotten there, but she couldn’t think straight. Her mind was clouded and buzzing. She didn’t know what to do besides stand there and wait for something to happen. That was when a few moments later, a tug on her jacket sleeve startled her.

She turned, finding a small boy looking up at her with wet eyes. “Are you my mamma?” He asked quietly.

The girl shook her head, confusion crossing her face. “No... I’m not,” she said slowly. Her voice sounded raspy and curt, as if she had just finished screaming at the top of her lungs.

“Who is then?” He asked with a whine.

“I... don’t know,” she said.

With that, among the screams of the boys, she could make out someone calling to her. “Hey!” The voice said. “You! Girl!”

She turned her head towards a red headed, freckle faced boy who rushed up to her. He stopped and panted a bit before straigthen himself up. “I don’t suppose you’re any different from the rest of us, yeah?”

“What do you mean?” She asked.

“You don’t remember anything?”

Her mind stopped. As he said those words, she found that he was right. She couldn’t remember anything. Any memories, at least. Hard stone facts like math and the seasons stuck with her, but who was her family? Where did she come from? What was the year? Who were these boys?

“Thought so,” he said, noticing the look on her face. “Name’s Nick. I’m gonna try to get everyone together, maybe we can come up with a plan to get the hell out of here.”

The girl nodded. “O-okay,” she said, stuttering through her thoughts.

“Your name?” He asked.

“Oh, uh... Annie. My name’s Annie.” But was that _truely_ her name?

“Hi, Annie. Why don’t you stay with this little guy here? I’ll get everyone together. Sound good?” She nodded slowly, not knowing what else to say. He patted her shoulder and rushed off again, coming up to some of the boys and pointing to where Annie and the small boy where.

“My name’s Carver,” the boy said. “Do you think we’ll get out of here?”

“I don’t know,” said Annie. She looked up at the sky. Not a cloud covered the blue and... and there was no sun. Anywhere she looked, the courtyard was bright as day... but she couldn’t make out the big bright circle that she knew the world had. The sky had no sun.


End file.
